The present invention relates to electrical connectors in general, and more particularly to a low profile electrical connector used to interconnect a microphone to an adjacent electronic component, such as a circuit board, in a stacked configuration.
Prior art methods and devices are known for interconnecting electronic assemblies, particularly circuit boards and the like. Such methods and devices are also typically used to connect relatively small microphones to adjacent electronic components, particularly circuit boards.
With present-day electronic components, particularly assemblies used in cellular phones and the like, a concern with conventional methods and devices for interconnecting microphones to their respective associated electronic components is the limited space for such connections and assembled components. In order to reduce the overall size of the end product, it is desirable to vertically "stack" the components when possible. However, when the electronic components, including microphones, are arranged in a vertical or stacked arrangement, it is extremely difficult to solder or connect the terminals or connectors between adjacent components without bridging adjacent terminals with solder. Also, it is extremely difficult to maintain and ensure the correct relative position between the components both during the manufacturing process and in subsequent use of the end product. The soldering process is also a time consuming and difficult task.
Suggestions and improvements have been made in the art of electrical connectors, particularly connectors for use in a stacked configuration of circuit boards. For example, the European Patent Specification Publication No. 0463487 published on Jan. 2, 1992 and the PCT Application No. WO 97/02631 disclose types of electrical connectors for connecting adjacent stacked circuit boards. U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,016 and the European Patent Specification No. 0346206 also disclose other types of printed circuit board connectors. These prior art devices, however, are generally unsuited for connecting a microphone to an adjacent stacked electronic component.
The present invention provides an improved connector particularly suited for connecting a microphone and adjacent conductive member or electronic component in a stacked configuration.